


Closer together

by Kotu2020



Series: The stories untold! (Bottom Hyunjin centric One-shots extravaganza) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Cockwarming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP without Porn, Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, finering, kinkdiscovery, seungminmakesabriefappearance, sub hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotu2020/pseuds/Kotu2020
Summary: Minho wants to try something new with Hyunjin. He just hopes the other can sit still.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: The stories untold! (Bottom Hyunjin centric One-shots extravaganza) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116959
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Closer together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all and welcome to the first episode of Hyunjin bottom adventures!
> 
> All of these fics will be about bottom Hyunjin. though will alternate between fluff and smut!
> 
> If you do have requests please let me know, I am more than happy to write it! 
> 
> This is my first time doing a one-shot smut collection and request book and hopes y'all don't judge too hard!
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy episode 1!

Minho groans when he first enters the dorm. Sweat seeping through his white shirt and dripping from his hair. Hyunjin who is seated on the couch looks up and gulps at the sight of the older man’s abs showing through the soaked cotton.

The man catches him staring, smirking at the lust in Hyunjin’s eyes. Quickly taking off his shoes and putting them away, he saunters over to the raven-haired man, who gulps and licks his suddenly dry lips. 

Once Minho is in front of him, he places his hands on either side of the taller man’s head. Looking deep into his eyes, the smirk still firmly shown and even more smug. 

Hyunjin looks away, unable to maintain eye contact with the older man. Fidgeting slightly as he picks at his fingers. Minho arches a single brow and grips the taller’s hands, pulling them towards his own chest. “Stop, you’re going to make yourself bleed,” He whispers against his ear.

Hyunjin feels the heat rise to his cheeks from the voice and closeness, pushing Minho away. “Go take a shower, Hyung, you stink!” He says in a panic, not looking up to see the amused smile on the other man’s face.

“I stink? But Jinnie~,” He whines clinging ontop of the seated man, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s waist pulling him flush against his sweaty torso. “I thought you liked how I smelled!” 

Keeping the man trapped he forces Hyunjin to look up at him, by cradling a hand gently around his jaw and lifting it up to look the taller man in the eye. “I distinctly remember you say, I was warm and cuddly and smelled like the forest!” He continues to tease the man trapped in his embrace, smiling widely at the whining coming from below,

Hyunjin manages to free himself and pushing the brown-haired male away enough to breathe properly. “Yea, but right now you smell like a dumpster in the summer heat, go take a shower!” The taller man pouts looking up at the other with a big pair of puppy dog eyes.

Minho instantly melting from the express, nodding firmly, and all but sprints towards the showers. Hyunjin releases a sigh of relief but squirms as he looks down at his hard-on. “You’re a nuisance,” He says to the throbbing boner, pouting at the pain resonating from being untouched. “I guess I should help you, huh,” He gets up and goes to His and Minho’s shared room, closing the door behind him.

He doesn’t help his little problem, instead, knocking out the moment his head hits the pillow. Minho walks in and chuckles at the spread-out Hyunjin, drooling on the pillowcase, looking down he sees the boner that is twitching in the man’s pants.

When he walks closer to the bed, he can hear the taller man moaning. Smirking he forgoes his quest for clothes and leans over to hear the man.

“Uhhh, Hyung! More please I need it,” Minho feels his cock harden, he goes closer to the man, wanting to wake him up. But, before he can shake the man, Hyunjin wakes up, causing him to jump slightly. 

The taller man stretches his arms and turns, gasping at the practically naked man next to him. His eyes scan the muscled figure of his Hyung. The man may not be as muscular as Chan or Changbin, his arms may not bulge but he is tone. From years of dancing, his muscles tone up, and lean. 

Gulping he feels heat pooling to his cock as he gazes down. Following the light, dark trail of hair leading down and covered by the towel around his waist, looking up to see a smug Minho raising his eyebrow at him. “Take a picture it’ll last longer.”

Hyunjin feels the burn in his cheeks, quickly hiding away in his blankets, but not before throwing a pillow at the shorter man’s face. Minho easily catching it and laying it down. Climbing on the bed and crawling over Hyunjin. effectively trapping the male underneath him. 

Pulling down the covers he smirks at the bright pink hue on the man’s cheeks and the tips of his ears. “Now is that any way to treat your hyung,” He leans down to whisper against the taller man’s ear. 

Hyunjin pushes the other away, getting up from the bed and throwing another pillow. Minho laughs at the soft cushion hitting his face. Taking the chance to grab the taller’s wrist when he goes to grab another pillow to throw. 

“Nu-uh, what temperature,” Hyunjin falters looking down, the pink hue turning to a bright red. “180 for 20 minutes,” Minho smirks pulling him down next to him. Turning to the blushing man.

“I wanna try something different, call it a punishment,” Minho leans into Hyunjin’s space, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him close. “What is it?” The taller man asks tilting his head and looking at him with big eyes filled with curiosity. 

Minho can’t help but coo at the adorable expression. Hyunjin frowning at the sound, the shorter clearing his throat, smiling up at the taller with a goofy expression. “Have you heard of cockwarming?”

The other still looked confused. Minho smiles at that, ruffling Hyunjin’s hair. “Okay, I’ll explain, baby,” Hyunjin stared at the other with wide eyes, flushing a dark red. “B-baby,” He stutters suddenly squirming from the fond look Minho gives him.

Hyunjin feels himself being lifted and placed on a warm lap. Looking up to see the dark gaze of Minho’s being so close to his face. Gulping at the sudden tension. The gaze the older male is giving him is making him feel a certain way.

Like there are butterflies in his stomach and heat burning in his cock. “Yes, you're my baby, baby” Minho smirks at the blush and shudder that Hyunjin gives, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist. “Now, baby let me tell you about the wonderful world of cockwarming.”

Hyunjin nods, looking at him attentively. “Cockwarming is when I stick my cock up your ass or down your throat and keep it there,” Minho deadpans looking at the shocked look Hyunjin gives and bursts out laughing. “But, seriously, it’s more about intimacy, think of it as cuddling but my dick is inside you,” Minho pulls the other man against his chest, leaning into his ear

“Don't you want hyung’s dick inside you, baby,” He whispers huskily, his voice making Hyunjin vibrate with emotion. Giving a nod, Minho smirks taking the towel and swiftly throwing it on the ground. The taller man looking at him with wide eyes.

“Wow, so big,” Hyunjin mutters causing a deep guffaw from the boy below him. “Thanks, baby,” Minho lays the younger male down on the bed. “Is it okay?” He wants complete consent from the man before he ruins him.

Hyunjin nods, whispering it’s okay to the older. Minho nodding, pulls down the dancer's pants and black briefs, leaving him naked from the waist down. He leaves the sweater on just so Hyunjin can have some security and safety from the cloth. 

Minho leaves him for a second, rummaging through his dresser. Cheering when he finds it. Coming back to Hyunjin with lube and a condom. “Are you ready, Baby,” Minho asks lightly caressing the other’s thigh. 

Hyunjin nods, shyly spreading his legs to the older. Minho smirking, clasping the lube open and pouring it in his hands. Rubbing it onto Hyunjin’s hole, covering it with lube. The taller male shivering at the coldness of the gel-like substance. 

Minho makes sure, his fingers are well covered. Looking down at the other, Hyunjin tense with no breath escaping him. The older male penetrates his entrance with a single finger. Thrusting in gently into the wet hole, feeling up his pulsing walls.  
Hyunjin moans out, finally releasing all the air and arching slightly at the foreign feeling. Minho continues thrusting his finger in and out of the hole, smearing the lube against the walls, once he feels it loosen enough, he thrusts a second finger.

Hyunjin gasping at the stretch, looking up at Minho. Hands reaching for him. The older using his free hand to intertwine with Hyunjin’s outstretched one. Slamming it on the bed next to the younger’s head. 

Scissoring the man below him, making sure he is stretched around his fingers. When he goes to add a third, he leans down and captures Hyunjin’s lips into a searing kiss, silencing the moans. 

With three fingers sliding in and out. Stretching the male and coating the pulsing walls with lube. Minho curls with his fingers inward, Hyunjin arching his back, breaking the kiss and moaning loudly. The older smirking at the sound. Knowing that the man is ready.

Gently take out the fingers and ignoring the whines. He grabs the condom, ripping it from the package, and wraps it around his cock. “Wanna watch a movie while we do this, baby,” Minho asks getting the remote and turning on the TV.

Hyunjin pouts up at him, hating the emptiness he is feeling, wishing the older would just fuck him already. Instead, he mutters a simple Moana. Minho nods and opening the Disney plus app, clicking on the movie. 

“Let’s get you comfortable, baby,” Minho gathers the youngers waist in his hands, picking him up and placing him right above his cock. “Hope you’re ready because we aren't moving until the movie’s over,” With that said he allows Hyunjin to sink down on his cock.

The younger squirming in Minho’s lap, ripping a groan from the older. Swiftly wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s waist prevents the man from moving in his lap. Leaning both of them back so there both fully on the bed. 

Minho spreads his legs leaving space for the younger’s leg between him. Sitting up against the headboard, head on Hyunjin’s shoulder. The raven-haired boy laying his back on the other’s muscled torso loving the heat radiating from him. 

If it weren't for the dick in his ass, he would be loving the affection. But, now it only reminds him of the hard cock. Gulping he tries to focus on the movie. 

It’s about halfway into the movie, the heroes are in the monster realm, and Hyunjin can barely pay attention. His mind filled to the bream with cock, specifically Minho’s long thick cock that is currently hard and pulsating inside of him. 

The cock that he can’t do anything but keep it warming, huh is that why it’s called cockwarming. 

Though, he can’t hate it. Instead, he loves it too much. It makes him feel useful, loved, and hot. Like he can take away the stress from the day, Minho was dead tired when he came in after his long practice. 

Hyunjin knows that they aren't going to fuck seeing as the older is too tired to do such an extensive activity. Though with this new experiment Hyunjin can finally relieve his hyung from the stress of the day, without them even having to do anything too tiring. 

It makes him feel really intimate with the older. Usually, when they cuddle, it’s just comforting, though Minho’s hugs are warm and his body a stable weight, soft but firm to the touch. With the cock inside him, he feels even closer to the older. It is like they are completely one.

The hardened muscle pulsating in him, twitching when Hyunjin even clenches lightly around it. The way it is warm inside of him, feeling like it's alive. It is all so fucken hot. The way that Hyunjin is nothing more than a sex toy to the older. It makes him blush with shame but he revels in it. Loving feeling like nothing more than a cockwarming to his hyung.

He can’t help but moan each time Minho laughs at a scene, His cock moving and twitching within his walls. Hyunjin doesn’t want it to end.

Sadly, the movie ends and before Minho can lift Hyunjin away, the younger shakes his head and whines. Tears breaming into his eyes at the thought of separating. The older sees this and pats the other head, turning Hyunjin in his lap so they are looking at each other. 

“You don't want to leave my cock, baby,” the younger shakes his head, raven locks hiding his face, but not his pout. Minho hums scooting down on the bed to lay flat on it, bringing the younger down with him. Wrapping an arm around his waist and petting his hair with the other on.

“I guess we can stay like this,” Hyunjin sighs at that, nuzzling in close to the older. They stay like that for a while, before both falling to sleep. Minho’s cock still inside the younger but neither caring. 

Seungmin comes in a little later, looking at the two and scoffing but, smiling at the two dancers. Taking the duvet and tucking them in, patting Hyunjin’s hair before going to lay down on his. Finally going to sleep after a long and stressful day.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope y'all enjoy it!   
> Make sure to comment and kudos!   
> Love all of y'all and hope y'all have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
